Red Silk and Black Lace
by Pamalam
Summary: Jack is held captive and only red silk and black lace can free him. Complete


RED SILK AND BLACK LACE

Jack woke up to the sound of rain on a tin roof. It was oddly comforting. Maybe, because it took him back to the summers spent with his grandparents at their cabin in Minnesota. He loved the time he spent there; his grandfather taught him how to hunt and fish and his grandmother cooked whatever they brought home. She also quilted while he and his grandfather were outdoors doing their thing. He still had a few of those quilts around and they evoked wonderful memories. Eventually, the tin roof had been replaced with the more common shingled roof. But, whenever, he heard rain on a metal roof, it always took him back to those days.

He rolled over and fell off the bed hitting his head. _When did his bed become so narrow?_ He sat up rubbing his head, and looked around. Instead of his bed, he saw a narrow cot. _Okay, so he wasn't in his bedroom. Where was he? And, why did his head feel like someone was beating a drum tattoo on his brain?_

The room was in semi-darkness with some light, ( _from the moon?),_ coming in the windows situated high on two of the walls. By that light he was able to see a door on the wall opposite the cot, and a table and chairs underneath the windows on the third wall. The fourth wall was just a wall.

He stood up but realized he was too dizzy to move any farther and fell back to the bed. He felt drugged. What had happened to him? He started to assess his situation – _Location - no clue_. _How did he get here – another mystery. Okay , that didn't help any._ He looked down and realized he wasn't in his familiar BDU's. He was bare-chested and barefooted. Clad only in a pair of thin, loose-fitting pajama type pants.

 _There was a door. Was he a prisoner or was the door open for him to come and go freely_? Only one way to tell – attempt to open the door. Before he could put action to his thoughts, the door opened and someone stepped just inside the door and then closed it. Even in the dim light of the room, there was no mistaking the blonde hair and form of his Second –in-command, Carter. But, she wasn't dressed like his second. He had never seen Carter like this. She had on a red floral silky chemise, trimmed in black lace. And, it barely covered her ass!

Still dizzy, Jack started toward her, moving slowly. "Where are we and what are you doing dressed like that?"

In answer, Carter moved quickly and purposefully toward him. She took his face between her hands and began to kiss him. Not a "Hi, I'm glad to see you" kiss, but a forceful, "I want to take you to bed" kiss. Jack returned the kiss in kind and then realized it was Carter that he was kissing. He pulled back and looked her square in the face, "What's going on?"

Again, her answer was nonverbal. She used her hands to pull his head back to her, returned her lips to his, biting his lower lip gently and then ran her tongue over his lips. He opened his mouth, allowed her tongue entry, and returned her kiss with the same passion. She moved one hand into his hair, and moved the other hand down his back and pulled his body closer to hers.

Jack was so involved with what they were doing that he didn't notice what was happening on the fourth wall of the room. Several small hidden windows were opened. Each window was only large enough for a pair of eyes to look through.

Jack could feel her hardened nipples against his chest. There was only the thin material of the skimpy negligee between them. His body was beginning to take notice. He put his arms around her, moved one hand down to cup her ass, and pulled her close. Oh his body was definitely taking notice now. Blood was rushing south.

Carter evidently noticed his reaction because she moved her body even closer, trapping his erection between them. He groaned at the the movement of Carter's body against his. _Carter!_ Once again, his brain tried to intervene, and he tried to pull away. It seemed that Carter was prepared for that – she responded by pushing him backwards until his legs hit the edge of the cot. She, then, gave him a slight push and he fell back onto the bed. She stood and looked at him for a moment and then sat down on the narrow cot beside him.

She reached for his erection and he grabbed her hand. "Whatcha doing, Carter?"

For answer, she straddled him and leaned down close to his ear. "Follow my lead, Sir. We've come to rescue you."

She took a transmitter disguised as a button on her negligee and stuck it behind his ear. She began to kiss his stubbled jaw and down his throat to his chest. She ran her fingers through his silvery chest hair as she trailed kisses down his torso.

"Carter! I'm going to blow if you go much further."

She stopped and looked up at him with hooded eyes and started moving up and down on him. She placed her right hand on his chest for balance, moved her left hand to her breast, and began kneading her breast. That was too much for Jack. He knocked her hand away from her breast and replaced it with his own. He sat up slightly and slipped the straps of her negligee from her shoulders. While he continued to massage one breast, he started kissing and sucking the other breast into his mouth.

His cock was caught between their bodies and he automatically started thrusting upwards in rhythm with her movements. It would be any minute now for him to climax. He was trying to wait for Carter, since she appeared to be close also.

The door to the room burst open with a loud bang and two men with weapons charged into the room.

"That's enough. You've done your job – we've seen all we needed to see." One of the men said as he grabbed Carter and pulled her off Jack.

Jack sat up and shouted "No!" He reached out to pull her back, but all he grabbed was her negligee. The guard continued to pull her away and pushed him back down on the bed as he tried to get up. The second guard stepped closer and touched him with the weapon. It was a stun gun of some kind. He was immediately incapacitated and fell back on the bed clutching nothing but a torn piece of red silk and black lace.

Moments later, he heard a scuffle outside the room and a bright light shone through the door. As he was pondering what was happening, the same white light shone over him, and he was suddenly aboard an Asgard ship. At least, he hoped it was an Asgard ship. With that thought, he passed out completely from the effects of the stun gun.

Again, Jack was waking up with no knowledge of where he was. "O _y, this is happening too often,"_ he thought to himself. He lay there, with his eyes still closed, assessing the situation. The sounds and the smells seemed familiar to him. _"Ah, I'm back in the infirmary."_ He opened his eyes and that's exactly where he was.

He looked around and saw a head full of blonde hair near his hand. It was Carter. He reached out and stroked her hair.

She raised her head, "Sir, you're awake."

"It would appear so, Carter." He gave her a lopsided grin. "What's going on?"

Carter sat up fully in the chair and stretched for a minute. Then she filled him in. "You went missing on a solo mission. We had to enlist the aid of the Asgard to rescue you."

"Ah, so it was an Asgard ship." Jack butted in.

"Sir?"

"After the guards pulled you away from me, I thought I was transported to an Asgard ship, but didn't stay conscious long enough to find out for sure. How did they do that – oh that little button thingy you stuck to me." Jack answered his own question. "How did you get out? Did you have one too?"

Sam looked confused. "How did I get out of where, Sir? And what button are you talking about?"

"The guards pulled you away just as we were about to…." Jack trailed off as he realized what he was about to say.

"As we were about to what, Sir? I think you're still a little drugged. I was aboard the Asgard ship at the time."

"Drugged?"

"Yes, Sir. You were under the influence of some strong hallucinogenic drugs when we recovered you." Sam was looking at him with some concern now. "Maybe I should go get Janet." She stood up to walk away.

Jack reached for her hand. "Wait. So you were never in that room with me?"

Carter sucked on her bottom lip. "No Sir."

"Never had on a red silk and black lace chemise that barely covered your ass-sets – your assets?"

"How do you even know what a chemise is, Sir? I think I need to go get Janet and let her know you're awake." Carter gave him one of her patented smiles and patted his hand as she left in search of Janet.

Jack relaxed back on the pillow and closed his eyes as he thought about the hallucinations he must have had. It had seemed so real. But, of course, hallucinations would seem real. He moved his hand to rub his eyes and encountered something silky on the bed. He opened his eyes as he grasped the piece of material.

In his hand was a torn scrap of red silk and black lace.

fin


End file.
